


Why Are You So Cute?

by MarsThePanda00



Category: Carats, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hoshi and his tiger obsession is just goals lol, I wrote this while in a class meeting during Quarantine LOL, Jihoon is so whipped, M/M, this is whip culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsThePanda00/pseuds/MarsThePanda00
Summary: Prompt idea that I saw on PINTEREST: One person doing or talking about something they enjoy greatly whereas their partner just stares at them with a small smile and slight laugh because wow what a cutie their partner is.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 37





	Why Are You So Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt does not belong to me, credit to the amazing person that did it! I am back to writing again! How cool is that!! I just got my creativity back from their vacation and are ready to commit. LOL ENJOY!

“Guys! Guys! Look at my new tiger shirt I got!” Soonyoung beams happily as he pulls up a shirt with a cartoon tiger in the center all detailed and smooth. It was very soonyoung indeed.

The members groaned hearing yet again the addition to Soonyoung’s ever-growing fascination with tigers. He just never seems to get tired of it.

“This one is so pretty! I really do love how it looks! It even glows in the dark! Come see!” Soonyoung exclaims happily with the purchase as he had rushed to his room to put it on and came back out with the tiger shirt on and ran to turn off all the lights that they had on and in the process also closed the curtains.

Amidst all of this going on, Jihoon smiles fondly at his partner who was acting like a kid in the candy store showing off his item that he just recently bought and bouncing happily talking animatedly to his members posing cooly while showing how the glow in the dark cartoon tiger.

_“There he goes again with his tiger obsession... Why is he so fascinated by tigers? Sure they’re really majestic beasts but they’re really not out of the ordinary. But I can get what he is getting at.”_

Jihoon lets out an airy chuckle realizing how whipped he is for a certain tiger obsessed dancer. There was no way he could deny it to the other members when they saw how whipped (read: Absolutely smitten) the secret romantic composer is.

**_Why are you so cute?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it sorry if it was shorter than the rest I have written down. for now, it will be short but later the fanfictions will get longer.


End file.
